


Physical Fitness Gear

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: A Man in Uniform [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the Air Force thinking of when it went with short shorts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Fitness Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2008.  
> Based on the [pictures](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e2/USAF_PT_Uniform.jpg), the shorts really aren’t that bad, but all the descriptions and complaints in forums and blogs talked about "short shorts", so we went with it.

John took one look at the contents of the package he’d received from Earth and groaned. Atlantis was far enough away that changes in uniform in the services took a little time to filter through to them, but John had been aware of the new regulation PT gear that had come out a while back, and he’d finally requisitioned some. What had the powers that be been thinking? he wondered. The t-shirt was fine—not much you could do to one of those—as were the jacket and running pants—he liked the reflective striping on those, not that he had to worry about being run over in the corridors of Atlantis—but the _shorts_...

He shook his head, grabbing the short shorts that reminded him of Bruce Jenner back in the seventies, and turned to stuff them to the very back of a drawer, hopefully never to be seen again.

~*~

It was months later when Rodney was scrounging around in a drawer, looking for something to wear that he found them. "We need to get that laundry back," he muttered grumpily before frowning as he drew out a soft pair of shorts. "What the..." He held them up, noting the Air Force insignia, then looked toward the bed where John was reading.

"Oh, Colonel... I have something for you," he called sweetly, turning so that John could see what he held.

It took a moment for John to look up, but the moment he did, his expression changed. "Oh shit," he muttered. "Track pants," he said emphatically, trying to head Rodney off at the pass. "I wear the track pants, not the shorts, to run."

Rodney grinned slyly at that. "Who said anything about running?"

"You are a sick, sick man," John announced, caught between laughter and groaning.

"And you love every minute of it." Rodney threw the shorts in John’s direction. "Put ‘em on, Colonel."

"What are you going to do when I run out of uniforms you haven’t seen yet?" John laughed, getting to his feet to shrug out of his uniform and pull on the shorts. He held his arms out, letting Rodney get a good look at him wearing nothing but the shorts and his dog tags.

"I guess we’ll just have to wait and see," Rodney murmured, his voice deepening with appreciation.

"I’ll just have to come up with some other way to keep your interest." John hooked a thumb in the waistband, dragging the shorts down a little.

"Hands off!" Rodney exclaimed. "I found ‘em; I get to play with ‘em!"

Laughing, John raised the offending members over his head. "You gonna pull a weapon on me next?"

Rodney leered at him at that and waggled his eyebrows. "I’ve got just the weapon for you."

John burst into laughter. "How long have you been waiting for the opportunity to say that?"

"That’ll be my secret," Rodney sniffed, pulling the waistband of John’s shorts out, then snapping it back into place, making John jump slightly.

"Hey! You break it, you don’t get to play with it."

"Oh, it wasn’t even near anything breakable," Rodney sniffed.

"Excuse me?! I’m not that small!"

"Your waistband was over your belly button! You aren’t a horse!"

John smirked. "Well, you seem to like riding me..."

"You are so sick," Rodney said witheringly.

"And you love it," John retorted.

"No, I love you."

That had John grabbing Rodney and pulling him into a hard kiss, the scientist relaxing against him, his hands roaming over the silky nylon fabric covering John’s ass.

"So do something with me," John suggested breathlessly when his mouth moved over Rodney’s jaw.

"I am," Rodney murmured, sighing with pleasure, "I’m enjoying you."

"Oh, well then, enjoy away." John rocked against him, shuddering at the sensation.

"Oh, I plan to," Rodney said, tilting his head up to grin at John as he continued to massage his ass through his shorts.

"Oh good," John panted, squirming slightly as Rodney played with him.

"I like these shorts," Rodney grinned, slowly dropping to his knees to mouth John through the fabric.

"They’re growing on m-me too," John gasped out, his fingers flexing on Rodney’s shoulders.

Rodney chuckled at that. "So I can see."

John laughed shakily. "I love your kinks."

"I love your uniforms," Rodney short back, nibbling at the skin just above the waistband.

"Remind me to keep anyone else in a uniform away from you," John said, shivering as tremors of arousal chased up and down his spine.

"Doesn’t work, just you," Rodney mumbled, nipping the thin flesh and sliding a hand up John’s leg to skim his fingers over the inner lining that molded to John’s body.

"Oh good. I’d hate to have to get r-rid of the entire military contingent of Atlantis," John said, catching his breath as Rodney’s fingers drew closer to where he wanted them.

"As if any of them could interest me," Rodney snorted.

"Lucky me." John bit back a moan as Rodney continued to tease him.

"Lucky both of us," Rodney corrected, before sucking on the head of John’s erection through the smooth material.

John nodded jerkily, his eyes on Rodney’s mouth as it worked him. "Yours," he rasped out, causing Rodney to groan, the sound vibrating over his sensitized flesh. "Oh fuck," John whimpered before catching his lower lip between teeth and shuddering, hot pleasure racing along every nerve ending.

Rodney pulled back, dragging the waistband down so that the head of John’s erection peeked over it, then licked at the fleshy knob, shuddering in pleasure at the taste of his precome and making John’s fingers bite into his shoulders as the colonel fought to keep himself upright.

"Jesus, Rodney," he groaned, staring down at Rodney with lust-darkened eyes.

"Hmm?" Rodney hummed, continuing what he was doing.

"So fucking hot," John rasped, biting his lip when Rodney shifted slightly and he saw that pink tongue dart out to catch a drop of precome as soon as it formed.

"Yeah, you are," Rodney breathed. "You in these shorts... Inferno." He closed in again, sucking John’s length, using every bit of skill he possessed.

"God, not gonna last," John warned breathlessly.

Rodney pulled back at that, scrambling to his feet to pull John toward the bed. "Oh no, not without being in me, you aren’t."

John chuckled shakily. "So what are we waiting for?"

Rodney only purred at that, shoving John down onto his back and stripping off his own clothes, grabbing for the lube as he straddled John’s waist, the silky material of his shorts brushing against his thighs.

Unable to resist, John reached for him, stroking Rodney’s erection with a hungry expression on his face. "So fucking hot," he rasped.

Rodney groaned as he squirted some gel onto his fingers and spread it around. Reaching behind himself, he rocked into John’s touch as he pressed his fingers inside himself, feeling the tight muscles give way.

"God, I love watching you do that," John whispered, drinking in every change of expression on Rodney’s face.

"Gonna love how this feels more," Rodney panted, pushing up onto his knees, pulling his fingers out as he positioned John’s cock, then sank down on it, his eyes closing as he was filled.

"Fuck yeah," John groaned, his free hand gripping Rodney’s hip while the other stilled momentarily on Rodney’s cock as he shut his eyes as well and just felt him.

Rodney nodded in agreement before he began moving, rocking on John’s cock and into his hand. John’s eyes opened again to watch him, the sight as arousing as the sensations.

"Perfect," he rasped.

"Yeah, you are," Rodney whispered, "no matter what you’re wearing."

John smiled at him. "Back atcha." He arched up under Rodney, pushing deeper inside him, making Rodney groan and begin to move faster, driving them both on.

John half sat up and kissed Rodney, catching his hands in his as they moved together.

"God, need..." Rodney gasped, his whole body twisting with pleasure.

John nodded jerkily, staring into Rodney’s eyes. "Yeah, come on..."

"John!" Rodney wailed, his whole body tightening as he came, his semen spurting over John’s chest.

Shudders wracked John’s frame as he rode out Rodney’s climax, then kissed him ravenously while thrusting into him rapidly until he came as well.

"Mmm, we messed up your shorts," Rodney finally chuckled as he slumped over John.

"They gave their life in a good cause."

"Why am I not shocked that you don’t care that they’re deceased?"

"Because you know I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing them outside of this room!"

Rodney snickered at the tone of his voice and rolled to the side, feeling John slip from him as he settled to the mattress beside him. John shifted onto his side, pillowing his head on Rodney’s shoulder and getting comfortable.

"I really like the way you like my uniforms," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I’ve noticed," Rodney murmured.

"Good thing you don’t seem to mind repeats; I’m running out," John mumbled.

"You could try the female uniform," Rodney suggested with a grin.

"Don’t have the legs for it."

"I disagree, though you’d have to shave then and eww, stubble."

"Eww, shaving!" John retorted, laughing. "You are a sick, sick man."

"And you love me for it."

"Well, yes."

Rodney smirked at that. "Then we’re all good."

John tilted his head to smile up at him. "We always are."

END


End file.
